Una personita muy especial
by levadura
Summary: ...Yaoi... Hiei queda en una cita con Kurama, Hiei va a la casa de Kurama, Hiei se encuentra a una personita (literalmente) que NO es Kurama (también literalmente), ¿quién es esa personita tan chiquita (literalmente)? ¿qué irá a pasar con la cita?


**__**Es uno de mis primeros fanfics y les recomiendo que no lo lean. A menos que quieran quedar dañados.

* * *

**_Una personita muy especial._**

...Yaoi... Hiei queda en una cita con Kurama, Hiei va a la casa de Kurama, Hiei se encuentra a una personita (literalmente) que NO es Kurama (también literalmente), ¿quién es esa personita tan chiquita (literalmente)? ¿qué irá a pasar con la cita de los dos? ¿se aplazará?...

Hiei abrió suavemente la puerta, el lugar estaba vacío tal y como se lo habían previsto. Dio unos pasos hacia el frente tratando de encontrar algún rastro, pero no pudo detectar a la persona que buscaba. Dio algunos pasos más, adentrándose considerablemente en el lugar. Sintió una presencia espiritual muy débil cerca de sí. Giró un poco la cabeza. Ahí, frente de él, había una minúscula niña de ojos rojizos y mirada penetrante. Hiei se asustó un poco. ¿¡por qué demonios había una diminuta mujer en la casa de Kurama? Se acercó suavemente a la pequeñita. Se preocupó al ver que de ella provenía el poder espiritual. Se agachó un poco para verla mejor, tenía el cabello de un tono azul muy oscuro y llevaba un vestidito de olanes del mismo color, pero en tonalidad pastel. Las pupilas de la chiquilla se dilataron.

-Shuii-chan no está, él me dijo que el señor Hiei-san iba a venir, dijo que el señor Hiei-san vestía de negro, tenía el cabello negro con blanco y los ojos rojos, usted es el señor Hiei-san. –se levantó de su sitio e hizo una muy educada reverencia- Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Hiei-san, yo soy Katomo Kanata, pero usted me puede decir Katomo-chan, si así lo desea.

-Ehhh... está bien... mmmm... [N/A: o.o]... pequeña humanita, ¿sabes a dónde fue Shuii-chan? –se arrodilló junto a ella, era muy bajita, en un momento muy recóndito de imaginación le recordó a su hermana Yukina.

-¡Katomo-chan!, ya llegué... me preocupé mucho cuando vi la puerta abierta, que bueno que no te escapaste, es que soy muy malo cuidando niños, ya me ha pasado, espero que no te hayas desesperado tanto como yo pensé que te irías a desesperar, mira traje... ¡Hiei! –al pelirrojo le dio tal susto encontrar al jaganshi en la casa que casi tira la bolsa del mandado- jejeje, hola U'...

-No entiendo por que te asustas tanto ¬¬, si se supone que teníamos arreglado que íbamos a... ¿cómo le dicen los humanos?... tener una cita... si es que así se dice ¬¬... pero explícame... ¿qué hace esta miniatura de humano-mujer aquí?

-Pues... la estoy cuidando -Kurama cargó en brazos a la pequeña, Hiei lo miró extrañado- Lo que pasa es que mi madre hoy iba a ir con unas amigas, pero como a una de ellas le salió un improvisto con su niñera no tuvo con quién dejarla, mi madre me pidió de favor que si la cuidaba, no pude decirle que no y...

-No, -Hiei le puso una mano en la boca- no me refiero a eso, ¿cuidarla?... ¿y qué diablos es una niñera?

-Pues si, hacerme cargo de ella y una niñera pues... U ehhh... alguien que cuida niños...

-Si, ya sé que es cuidarla, pero ya tiene la suficiente edad para cuidarse sola ¿no?, yo me cuidaba solo cuando tenía su tamaño y estatura.

-Es que... tu eras un demonio dotado y pues ella es casi un bebé humano...

-Hiei no cambió de expresión sólo miró a Kurama y agregó- ¿entonces? ¿vamos a salir?

-o.O... claro ... ¿y Katomo? –miro a la criatura que dormitaba en sus brazos

-Se supone que la estás cuidando ¿no?... tan fácil como llevarla... –lo vio de reojo y se encaminó a la puerta- no creo que dé muchos problemas.

Kurama lo siguió entorpecido por la sorpresa, nunca se sabía que iría a pasar con este demonio, siempre daba muchas sorpresas...

CONTINUARA

Mi primer fic apartado HieiKurama jajaja, que felicidad¡, las estupideces que se me ocurren cuando cuido a mi pequeño demonio-chilpayate (hermano), jajaja, bueno, espero que a alguien en este mundo le guste... espero no haber plagiado, espero que alguien lo lea (es que hay tan buen material yaoi de yu yu hakusho que hasta me da vergüenza publicar el mío XDD, felicitaciones a todas las escritoras de todas las parejas yaoi de yu yu hakusho wii¡) y espero poder continuarlo, porque tengo mala fama de dejar fanfics-cómics a medias xDD, aunque tampoco se desesperen que creo que si habrá final xDDD...

¡Bueno me despido!

Sayonara¡


End file.
